1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for measuring the weight of an object, and particularly to a portable airbag scale that calculates the weight of an object based on changes in air pressure measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical weight scales utilize a variety of complex mechanical elements that must remain in balance and alignment in order to provide accurate measurements. For very fine measurements, such as laboratory-scale measurements, the scales typically cannot be moved easily, as even a small mechanical shock will cause imbalance and misalignment of the weighing mechanisms. For large-scale measurements, such as scales utilized to weigh luggage, the scales are typically large enough that transportation thereof is relatively difficult.
Medium-sized scales, such as typical bathroom scales for measuring the weight of a human being, are readily transportable, but are not particularly accurate. It would be desirable to provide a high-accuracy scale that can also be easily transported without the act of transportation causing imbalances and misalignments leading to inaccuracies in measurement.
Thus, a portable airbag scale solving the aforementioned problems is desired.